A visit at mini earth
Last: The Journey starts now Next: New friends- stay friends! "A visit at mini earth" is the second episode of the series "Absolutely unbeatable" created by me. Plot After choosing his first Pokemon, Damon hits the road on the way to become Sinnoh Pokemon master. With his strong Chimchar on his shoulder and the ultimate Pokeballs in his bag, nobody can stop him. He stops by a double sign. First sign: Jubilife city- half a mile Damon: "Damn! That's far... I'll never reach it quickly..." Second sign: Mini earth display- half a kilometer Damon: "What's "mini earth" display?" Chimchar: "Cheemchaaar?" Damon: "C'mon Chimchar! Let's go check it out!" Damon runs ahead antill he gets tiered of running. Damon: "If I can't run that far, how will I ever get all my badges on time before the Sinnoh league?" Chimchar: "Cheeemchaarrr (don't worry, you will!). Damon: "Thanks, buddy." The two get to a big line of people. Damon: "Huh? What's going on here?" Kid infront of him: "This is the line to enter the mini earth display! I can't wait to enter!" Damon: "Hey, Chimchar, I geuss this is it!" Chimchar: "Cheemchar!" Kid: "Wait wait wait wait wait! Not so fast! You see this line? You gotta pass it first." Damon: "Urgh! That sucks!" Suddenly, Damon hears a familliar voice calling his name. Voice: Damon! Damon! What are you Waiting in line for?" Damon turns around. Damon: "Jasmine! Nice to see you again!" Jasmine: "Sure is!" Jasmine pulls Damon aside. Jasmine (whispers to Damon): "Don't wait in line! I let you skip..." Damon: "Huh?" Jasmine: "My dad owns this display!" Damon: "Cool!" Jasmine grabs Damon and they quickly sneak through a side entrance. Jasmine (when they get in): Welcome to "mini earth"! This display shows the whole of the Pokemon world in small! Each region has it's own area. And that- (Jasmine points at a big grss patch with battle markings) is the battle area." Damon: "Battle area! That's were I'll head first! Jasmine: "Hay hay hay! Not so quick! The battle area isn't open right now!" Damon: "What? No way! I need to check out Chimchar's skills!" Chimchar: "Cheemchaaaarrr!" Jasmine: "Wait Damon... is that Pokemon new?" Damon: "Yeah, he's my new friend, Chimchar. Did you get a Pokemon yet?" Jasmine: "Sure did! Shuppet!" Jasmine throws a Pokeball. Out comes a small black figure. Damon: "I'll battle that Pokemon some day..." Jasmine: "How about we join a tour around while wer'e waiting for the battle area to open?" Damon: "Ok." They join a group of people that were walking after a woman with a mobile microphone. Woman: "This is the Unova area! Unova is a far away region that's over the sea. Just like Sinnoh, it has a Pokemon league with a great champion named Alder. It also has this place called the village of dragons." The woman points at a tiny little bunch of houses and fields. Woman: "The village of dragons is known for the mighty dragon trainers it has and the strong dragon type Pokemon many of you had never heard of!" Damon (to Jasmine): "Village of dragons... once I become champion of Sinnoh, I'll go there and defete all those strong dragon trainers." Jasmine: "It won't be that easy. These dragon trainers sound super strong!" Damon: "Not till I prove that's wrong..." Damon suddenly relises a man putting up a sign on a post next to the battle area. Damon try's to read it. It says "Open for battles". Damon: "Jasmine! The battle area just opened! Lets go battle!" Jasmine: "Wait, you want to battle me?" Damon: "Thats right!" Chimchar: "Cheemcharrr!" Shuppet: "Shhhuppet!" Jasmine: "Deal!" The two run to the battle area. They both take positions on both sides of the closest battlefield. Jasmine: "Shuppet! Leeeeeeeeeets go!" Jasmine throws a Pokeball and Shuppet appears. Shuppet: "Shu! Shuppet!" Damon: "Chimchar! Come on out!" Damon throws a Pokeball and Chimchar appears. Damon turns on his Pokedex. Pokedex: "Shuppet, The puppet Pokemon. Shuppet loves to feed on feelings like envy and malice. Its upright horn catches the emotions of people." Damon: "A puppet Pokemon! Sounds like a joke. Chimchar, ember! Chimchar takes a deap breath and shoots fire sparks out of its mouth. Jasmine: "Shuppet, Night shade!" Shuppet grows bigger and shoots a mystic purple laser from it's eyes and turns the fire sparks back at Chimchar. Chimchar gets hit with his own sparks. Chimchar: "Cheeemchaar!" Damon: "Chimchar, scratch!" Chimchar quickly scratches Shuppet, but Shuppet dousn't seem to be effected. Damon: "WHAT?" Jasmine: "He! Shuppets ghost type, that's why he won't be affected by normal type moves!" Damon: "That darn puppet Pokemon!" Jasmine: "Shuppet, screech!" Shuppet screeches loudly and big sound waves come out of its mouth. Chimchar closes his ears and whines. Chimchar: "Cheeeeeem! Chaaaaaaaar!" Damon: "Chimchar, your fine! Use ember again!" Once again sparks are shot out of Chimchars mouth. Jasmine :"How can you tell he's fine without checking it? Shuppet, knock- off!" Shuppet aprouches Chimchar and trys to knock him over, but Chimchar quickly hits him with a close ember attack. Shuppet drifts backwards, weak. Shuppet: "Shuuuppet! Shuuup!" Chimchar: "Cheemchahahar!" Damon: "A critical hit! Amazing, Chimchar!" Jasmine: "Shuppet, stay strong! Use Will-O-whisp!" Damon: Ermmm, send it back with ember!" Shuppet sends small blue flames at Chimchar that are hit back from Chimchars ember. Shuppet is hit a double attack. Shuppe falls back, knocked out. Damon: "Chimchar! You did it! You won your fist battle!" Chimchar gives Damon a high (low) five and climbs up his shoulder. Jasmine: "Shuppet, ruturn..." Shuppet returns in a red laser. Jasmine (to Shuppets Pokeball): "You were really good, Shuppet." Damon: "My first win! My first steping stone on my way to becoming Sinnoh's- no Unova's Champion!" Jasmine: "Hey, your good!" Damon: "I gotta say, your more mature than that silly girl that used to be in the same summer camp as me every year!" Jasmine: "THAT WASN'T EXACTLY A COMPLIMENT!" Damon: "Well, see you someday again. Better make my way to Jubilife!" Jasmine: "Actually, I'm also going on a Pokemon journey, so see you really soon!" Damon: "And try your best not to lose a lot!" Jasmine: "Actually, I'll try my best not to lose to YOU again!" Damon: "I better be hittin' the road now!" Jasmine: "Bye! Bye Chimchar!" Chimchar and Damon wave as they leave the mini earth display area. Damon: "Bye!" Chimchar: "Cheemchaaar!" THE END! Category:Episodes